Ancient Egypt
by Sorceress Of Water
Summary: CCSHPYGO crossover! summry is too long to fit... summary inside!


**Hey! I'm Sorceress of Water, and this is my first fiction! I'm not sure if this has been done before, but my first fic is going to be a CCS/HP/YGO crossover! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
Sorceress of Water  
  
Summary: Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran are professors at Magix School for advance magic. Eriol is the ancient magic professor and wants to bring his top three students to Egypt to study the ancient magic over the summer. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran tag along. Harry, Ron and Hermione are the top students that go, when they arrive at Egypt, they come across Yugi, Yami and the others and soon after come across Sakura. What will happen during their stay in Egypt?  
  
(Long summary... I know... and if I'm not mistaken Nehem means Flower...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them!!!!**  
  
===  
  
**Status of Characters  
  
Eriol: 22, married to Tomoyo. Professor for Ancient Magic.  
  
Tomoyo: 21, married to Eriol. Professor for Potions.  
  
Meiling: Married to a man from the clan. 21 years old. Professor for plants.  
  
Syaoran: Married to a woman, 22, and leader of the clan. Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Hermione: Engaged with Ron, 19. Student.  
  
Ron: Engaged with Hermione, 20. Student.  
  
Harry: Engaged with Ginny, 20. Student.  
  
Yugi: 21, helping Yami about his past.  
  
Yami: 22, looking for his past in Egypt.  
  
Tia: 20, helping...  
  
Tristan: 21, Helping...  
  
Joey: 21, Helping...  
  
Sakura: 20, Archaeologist, searching about Princess Nehem, and Prince Yugioh, and about the Shadow games for her job...  
  
Hope: Sakura's third guardian, jaguar in real form, small form plush toy that's dark pink. Is assisting Sakura with Kero.  
  
Yue is in Rome helping Touya and Yukito.  
  
Kero with Sakura...  
  
**===  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron are currently in the plane with four of their professors and two guardian beasts.  
  
They are on their way to Egypt to study the ancient magic.  
  
"Oh I can't _wait _till we get there!" exclaimed Hermione; her brown eyes glittered with excitement.  
  
Ron and Harry smiled.  
  
"But I feel bad that Ginny is all the way back in London." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, when I told Ginny, she said she was going to Rome to visit our brother for a while." Said Ron.  
  
At the other side of the plane, sat Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling.  
  
"So what made you think about Egypt that suddenly we're going there?" asked Syaoran, "and I don't think it's really to teach."  
  
"Well, I was doing research on stuff about ancient Egypt, and I came across this type of dark magic which Pharaohs used to battle each other. It's called the Shadow games, since it is dark magic, maybe you would understand it." he replied.  
  
"I see, but how will I read the text, I can't read ancient Egyptian." Explained Syaoran, "and why would you bring three students?"  
  
"Eriol thought it would be nice because they are his top students." Tomoyo replied for Eriol.  
  
"But, why didn't you invite Sakura?" Meiling asked.  
  
"We did, but we couldn't get a hold of her, see we called her old home in Tomoeda but some other people answer saying she moved, so then we called the operator and asked for the Kinomoto's, but they always give us Touya's new house number." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Maybe she got married." Suggested Syaoran, with a hint of sadness if she did. Even though he was married with someone he barley knew, he grew to like this person.  
  
"Maybe, but if she did, then why didn't she call us?" Meiling said.  
  
"I don't know, but to me it seems she just _vanished_." Said Eriol.  
  
"I went to Tomoeda a few days ago to look for her, and everyone there who I seemed to ask, knew her, but doesn't know where she lives, even our friends from Elementary. Like Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi." Said Eriol.  
  
They thought for a moment.  
  
Then a flight attendant came, "Master Eriol, we will be landing shortly."  
  
"Ok, please inform the three students."  
  
She nodded and went to them.  
  
Once they landed they got all their nags and began to walk out from the airport.  
  
They didn't notice another group in front of them as they collided with a BANG.  
  
The CCSHP gang looked up, and saw another group of five.  
  
Eriol and Yugi was the first to recover.  
  
"Sorry, we weren't looking where we were going." Explained Yugi.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, we weren't looking where we were walking." Eriol explained.  
  
Everyone picked up their bags and stood up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto."  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"This is Yami, Tia, Joey and Tristan."  
  
"This is Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Hermione, Ron and Harry."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Said the eleven of them.  
  
"Well we better get going." Said Yugi.  
  
"Wait, why don't you stay with us?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Yugi looked at the others, as they nodded, "Ok then, I know where the perfect camp site is. My grandfather was an Archaeologist, so I know where everything would be." Said Yugi.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They group followed Yugi as they talked with each other, Yami just stayed quiet.  
  
"So what brings you to Egypt?" asked Tia.  
  
"Well, Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran and I are professors at this school, and Hermione, Ron and Harry are our top students, so we came here to teach them about Ancient Egypt." Explained Tomoyo, "What about you?"  
  
"Well, we're here because of the ancient writings, we are looking for a wall that would explain something about someone past." Said Joey.  
  
"But first, we have to find someone who can read ancient Egyptian around town. Do any of you read it?" asked Yugi who over heard the conversation.  
  
"No, we were hoping to meet someone who does." Said Meiling.  
  
"Well, Yami does, but not a lot." Said Tristan.  
  
"Where do you guys come from?" asked Meiling.  
  
"We come from Domino city. What about you?" asked Tia.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo, and Eriol, come from Japan, while Syaoran and I come from Hong Kong, but then we four moved to London and started teaching. Hermione, Ron and Harry come from London."  
  
They continued talking till they got to a site and started putting up the tents.  
  
===  
  
Sakura was in one pyramid reading the walls around her; she wiped the beads of sweat that fell on the side of her face.  
  
Her waist length Golden honey brown hair was tied in a messy bun, and her eyes moved up and down as she read. (When you read ancient Egyptian you read up to down right? I forgot...)  
  
Sakura sighed as all it talked about was shadow games.  
  
_'I already have enough about the shadow games.' _She thought to herself.  
  
She got up and picked up her lantern and walked out the pyramid.  
  
She walked to her tent and was greeted by her two guardians Kero and Hope.  
  
"So how'd it go? Find anything about the Prince and Princess?" asked Kero.  
  
"Nope. I already found enough about the Shadow games though." Replied Sakura.  
  
"How about we change pyramid? There has to be another pyramid about them." Said Hope.  
  
"Yeah, guess your right." She flicked her hand and her tent disappeared.  
  
"Let's go to town, I think Mr. Ota has your book already." Said Kero.  
  
"Ok, come on. Oh but we'll pass by the food market, I can sense your hunger."  
  
Just the Kero's and Hope's stomach growled. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I still don't believe that I always get stuck with the food loving guardians." Said Sakura, as they walked to town.  
  
They past the food market and bought some snacks, then they went to the book shop.  
  
Sakura opened the door, and a jingle could be heard. She stepped in and walked to the counter.  
  
"Mr. Ota?" she asked.  
  
An elderly man stepped out of the shadows, "Ah Sakura, find anything at the pyramid?" he asked.  
  
"On the Shadow games yes, on the prince and princess, very little, hardly any." She said.  
  
"Ah, very talented girl you are, well I have found the books about it, but I cannot seem to read it, but I'm sure you can figure it out." He said.  
  
Sakura nodded and paid for the books.  
  
"I'll see you soon Mr. Ota. Oh and if anyone wants the books, and ask who bought it, please don't mention my name."  
  
"Yes, see you." He said and he went back into the shadows.  
  
Sakura walked out, and looked at the books.  
  
"_Lives of Prince Yugioh and Princess Nehem _... hm, hope I find something out, I mean this book is about their lives." She looked at the other one, "_Shadow games_."  
  
She put the books in her knapsack and they continued walked while Kero and Hope ate in her pocket.  
  
===  
  
"Professor, I've been meaning to ask you, you always seem to talk about a girl named Sakura, or mention Kinomoto, are you talking about Fujitaka's daughter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I read about it, Fujitaka passed away a year ago, his son is married and live in a bigger house in Japan, but it never mentioned anything about his daughter. How do you know that Family, they are famous, the son and his husband became archaeologists too."  
  
"Ah, so Yukito and Touya got married." Said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, I'm their cousins, but we seemed to have lost communication with Sakura." Explained Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, well the Kinomoto son, Touya as you put is in Rome right now, they are doing a dig in the ancient ruins." Said Tia who stepped in the conversation.  
  
"You know about them to?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Of course, Touya is a friend of ours, he came to visit once when Yugi's grandfather was still around." Said Joey.  
  
The CCS gang looked at each other, these people knew more about their family, then they did.  
  
(Ok a little explanation... Tomoyo is Sakura's Cousin, and since she married Eriol, it makes Eriol her cousin too, and since Eriol is sort of Related to Syaoran and Meiling, it make Syaoran and Meiling Sakura's family too. And now Hermione and the YGO gang know more about what has been happening with the Kinomoto family more then they did... get it now? Well it was just for those people who are slow... like my cousin...)  
  
"I see." Said Eriol thinking.  
  
"You guys want to come?" asked Yugi, "we're going into town."  
  
"Sure." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Once they got to town, they looked around, and then they past the book shop. Eriol and the others stepped in; Eriol felt a source of Magic.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Yugi.  
  
Mr. Ota stepped out of the shadows and startled them.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you have any books on the shadow games." Said Eriol.  
  
"I'm afraid I just sold the book a few minutes ago."  
  
"To _who _may I ask?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I am not permitted to say. She requested it."  
  
"Oh, well how about one on the life of Prince Yugioh?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Sorry, I sold that one too, same person bought."  
  
"Alright, well thank you anyway."  
  
And they left.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?"  
  
They started walking out of town to see a small group of people and shouting.  
  
They headed towards it to see what was happening.  
  
===  
  
Sakura was walking; Kero and Hope finished eating and were flying next to her fighting about small things.  
  
"Well, isn't it the Famous _Kinomoto's Daughter_?" asked a man.  
  
Sakura turned to see some men. She recognized them as Enopherts, a group of thieves.  
  
She sighed, "What do _you _want Heris?"  
  
"It's not what I want, it's what our _leader _wants, and he wants your powers."  
  
"Well tell him he can't have them." She snapped.  
  
"Well aren't we _temper mental _today." He said.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Kero, Hope transform." She said.  
  
Kero and Hope nodded.  
  
Kero turned into his lion form.  
  
Hope turned into a pink jaguar; she had emerald eyes, and a dark pink coat. She had a gold collar around her neck that was filled with blossom shaped jewels.  
  
Heris yelled in Ancient Egyptian, "Get her!" (From now the conversation between Sakura and Enopherts are in Ancient Egyptian...)  
  
Sakura, Kero and Hope fought off all of the Enopherts. And soon more appeared, and stayed behind Heris.  
  
(The CCS/HP/YGO gang is watching from behind a sand mountain... and remember this conversation is in Ancient Egyptian but if the CCS/HP/YGO talk it's in [...] for English... so you won't get mixed up...)  
  
_"Leave Heris, or I'll make you!" _shouted Sakura.  
  
"[Yami, what is she saying?]" Asked Yugi.  
  
"[She says to leave.]"  
  
Eriol and everyone else watched in interest.  
  
_"Flower of the desert wants us to leave? How will you make us?" _asked Heris.  
  
_"You know exactly how." _Sakura kissed each word with poison venom.  
  
She reached for her pocket and pulled out a dagger.  
  
_"Leave! And tell you 'leader' to back off."_  
  
Heris laughed.  
  
Sakura threw the dagger as it sliced his left cheek.  
  
_"Next time I'll make that dagger hit your heart, now scram!"  
  
"Till next time Flower."_  
  
Heris snapped his fingers and they disappeared, Kero fetched Sakura's dagger while Hope turned back into her false form.  
  
(Now everything is back to normal and is English... but if there is this {...} someone is talking in Ancient Egyptian...)  
  
Kero gave back Sakura's dagger and her turned into his false form.  
  
"It's Sakura!" whispered Tomoyo. They got up and walked towards her.  
  
Sakura heard the footsteps, and turned quickly and pointed the dagger, which was at Yami.  
  
_"{Calm down, we don't work with those other people.}" _he said.  
  
She twirled the dagger back into her pocket, _"{You speak Ancient Egyptian?}"  
  
"{Small amount, Mostly English.}"  
_  
"Oh, ok then." Sakura looked in back of him and saw the others.  
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran? What are you doing _here_?" she asked. She put her hands to her hips.  
  
"I brought our three top students, to teach them." Said Eriol.  
  
"We could ask the same for _you_." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I'm working, if you guys aren't experienced in Egypt, it's too dangerous, you guys are unarmed too."  
  
It was then they noticed Sakura had small glaives attached to her upper leg, two guns attached to her belt, and probably more daggers.  
  
"So who are the rest of you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Yugi Mouto."  
  
"_Mouto_? I knew your grandfather, kind man." She said.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Tia."  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Hermione.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Kinomoto! Wow, it's an honor to meet you." Said Hermione and Tia.  
  
Sakura smiled, "well, I have to go set my new camp site again, our path may cross again. And be careful in the desert, make sure your armed, you never know of the dangers."  
  
She was about to leave when Yami asked, "why don't you stay with us?"  
  
"Which Pyramid are you near?" she asked as she turned to face them.  
  
"Near the south east." Yugi replied.  
  
Sakura looked at Kero, "have we been to that one?"  
  
Kero went inside Sakura's bag and took out a map they made of all the pyramids.  
  
Each pyramid they went to was crossed out.  
  
Yugi and the others looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Nope, ok we'll come, I'll take a look that the walls there maybe they have something."  
  
"_Wow_? You've been to all those?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, looking for all the pyramids for stuff I'm interested in, and for my job."  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Joey.  
  
"Two weeks already. After I'm done here, I'm headed to Rome, see what my brother found."  
  
"Well, come on, we were just headed for camp when we saw you, who were those people?" asked Yugi.  
  
"They are Enopherts, a group of thieves that have been bothering me since I got here."  
  
"Why are they bothering you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"They want my power, but their _leader _has an interest in me is what _I _think."  
  
They continued to talk as they walked to camp.  
  
Once they got there, Sakura saw the pyramid.  
  
She flicked her hand and a tent appeared.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Sakura, where you going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Pyramid." She said pointing to it, "I'll be back I just want to see it."  
  
"I'll come." Said Joey, Yugi, Yami and Tomoyo.  
  
"If you like." Said Sakura, she walked in, and grabbed a torch and lit it with her hand.  
  
"What if we get lost?" asked Joey.  
  
"We won't." said Yami.  
  
Tomoyo was videotaping everything. Syaoran, Harry, Ron and basically everyone but, Hermione, Tia, Meiling and Eriol went.  
  
Sakura walked deeper in the tunnels and came to a stop in a small room, where every wall had writing. She walked to the one on her right and looked at it.  
  
"Can you read it Yami?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No. I don't remember these." He said.  
  
"I can." Everyone turned to Sakura.  
  
"You _can_?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, once everyone back home left, I started going on digs with my father and brother and learned how to read it."  
  
She flicked her hand, and she let go of the torch and let it float.  
  
She wiped the sand from the wall and read.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Harry.  
  
Sakura looked at him, "it's the shadow games again." Sakura sighed.  
  
"_The shadow games_? What are those?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shadow games are games that the Pharaohs played against each other. One would eventually vanish from the world." Said Tristan.  
  
"You know about them?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, we had experience with them. See they made this game and it's similar to the monsters the Pharaohs summoned. And some people have the power to bring the shadow realm while we play." Said Joey taking out cards.  
  
"Can I see those cards?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I heard about those cards." Said Harry.  
  
Sakura scanned through the pack. "Yes, they are very similar to the once I've seen on the walls."  
  
She gave back the cards and walked to where they came from the torch following her, "we can come back later, and I'll help you guys make lunch." Said Sakura.  
  
They nodded and followed her out. Sakura helped them make lunch and they talked.  
  
Sakura went to her knapsack and took out one of the books.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Hermione.  
  
Sakura showed her the cover, "_Lives of Prince Yugioh and Princess Nehem_."  
  
"Hey that was the book Yugi and the others were looking for." Yugi heard his name being call and came over.  
  
"Why'd you say my name?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione said you were looking for this. Lives of Prince Yugioh and Princess Nehem."  
  
"Hey yeah, so you were the one who bought the books."  
  
"Yeah, I need it for my research, when I done reading it, I can give it to you." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but I won't be able to read it," said Yugi looking through the pages, "I don't understand this."  
  
"Oh, well when I'm done, I can tell you about it."  
  
"Oh sure!" and Yugi went back to the others.  
  
"How did you learn to read it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, the truth is that it just sort of came to me, I started reading it, then I learned it by heart and I can speak it easily. but I also learned it when I went on digs with my father and brother."  
  
"Wow, wish I could do that."  
  
Then Ron called her, "sorry, we'll talk more later."  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled, and she went in the pyramid, she took another torch an lit it and walked through the tunnels, deeper then when she went before. She past few doors that led elsewhere but continued in her path.  
  
The deeper she went, the darker it got, and soon the only light was the torch. She took a few steps and a hole appeared under her and she fell.  
  
"HHOOEEEE!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
===  
  
"Where is Sakura?" asked Meiling.  
  
"I was talking with her earlier, she was going to read a book, but then she disappeared." Said Hermione clearly she was worried.  
  
"My dear half daughter used to always do this, disappear and usually end up in danger." Said Eriol.  
  
"Did you just half daughter?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, as I have told you, I'm _half _the reincarnation of Clow."  
  
By now the YGO gang was listening too.  
  
"Yeah, you told us the first day we had you." Said Ron.  
  
"Yes, well her father is the _other _half of me, so it makes me _half _her father." Explained Eriol.  
  
"But where did she go off to?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"That, I don't know."  
  
"Has anyone seen Kero? Maybe he would know." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm not sure." Said Yugi.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Said Tia.  
  
"What if she's in danger?" asked Joey.  
  
"What if she's hurt?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I hope she has at least one of her guardians with her." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Yami just disappeared now." Said Yugi, pointing to the spot where he was just standing.  
  
"Maybe he went to looked for her in the pyramid." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll go check." Said Yugi, "you guys looked here."  
  
They nodded and went to work.  
  
===  
  
"Sakura, Sakura you alright?" asked Kero.  
  
Sakura stirred, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ow, that hurt."  
  
"_I_ wouldn't be surprised, that was a high fall." Said Hope.  
  
Sakura looked around, and saw that the room lit up by it self.  
  
She looked at the wall and read Princess Nehem.  
  
"I found it!" she said to herself. Kero and Hope looked around to see if they can find a way out.  
  
_'Princess Nehem, she was the only daughter of the Pharaoh Taka. _(Notice it's only the end of Fujitaka...) _Pharaoh Taka, had an older son, and his wife had past away. Princess Nehem was a special girl, who had a childhood friend, Prince Yugioh. They became really close friends at the age of five.  
  
Once they grew older his family had moved to another part of Egypt and trained him to become pharaoh. Nehem, on the other hand, took care of her father who was ill, and her brother took over the pharaoh.' _Hope and Kero interrupted Sakura's reading.  
  
"Sakura, we're going in the tent, is that ok with you?" asked Hope.

Sakura nodded.  
  
===  
  
Hope and Kero flew through the place they fell from. They continued to fly out of the pyramid to bump into some people. They looked up and saw Yami, and Yugi.  
  
"Hi." They said.  
  
"Where's Sakura? We've been looking for her." Said Yugi.  
  
"Well you see, we went with her looking around, then we were walking and all of sudden the ground below Sakura disappeared and she fell through." Said Kero.  
  
"Is she alright though?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah, she's down there." Said Hope.  
  
"Come on." They jumped through the hole, while Kero and Hope went outside to tell the others to stop looking and then went into the tent.  
  
===  
  
Sakura went back to reading.  
  
_'After a few months have passed. Taka had passed on. The son who was now the pharaoh studied that works of Shadow games as they were just given by the gods. Soon every man who possessed the power to summon these beasts would fight the pharaohs, and which ever would loose, their soul and life would be taken away. Just as Nehem's brother had lost his.  
  
Then Prince Yugioh's path had crossed Princess Nehem's and they soon became close friends once again, then soon that friendship tuned into something more.  
  
They soon began to feel that they loved each other, and that would want to live with each other forever. Then once when Yugioh was 22, and Nehem was 20, the shadow games became too much. They would stop the games from destroying the earth.  
  
Nehem and Yugioh put their magic together to create the millennium items. Each millennium item and a gift of it's own.'  
  
_Sakura heard movement fall near her, she pulled out a dagger and threw it.  
  
The dagger flew and was a hair from hitting Yugi and it stuck in the wall.  
  
"Yugi, Yami. Sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok, we were worried, and everyone outside was looking for you." Said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I felt like exploring."  
  
"Oh, so what does this wall say?" he asked.  
  
"This one talks about Princess Nehem. I'm guessing the other one is Prince Yugioh." Said Sakura.  
  
"Really. You can tell us about what you read so far, right now, we have to find a way back up."  
  
"Yeah." She stood up and cleaned her legs from the sand on the floor. She looked up and saw the hole they fell through.  
  
Yami looked around and ropes near a statue. He walked to it and took the ropes, he threw the rope up and it took hold of one of the hooks hold the torches above.  
  
He tugged it to make sure and let Yugi climb first.  
  
"You go on Yami, I'll use magic to get up."  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fly!" she shouted and she sprouted pink wings.  
  
To Yami, she looked like an angel; he shook that thought out and started climbing.  
  
One they three of them got out, they went outside, and Sakura told them of what she read.  
  
Soon it was time to cook dinner, so they made dinner, and ate.  
  
Then once everyone finished they all got ready and went to sleep.  
  
=== End of Chapter one ===  
  
**So! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! =3 please tell me what you think! And I'll try to update ASAP!!!  
  
Sorceress of Water **


End file.
